In recent years, with the concentration of urban population and the accelerated pace of life, the population in sub-health is increasing significantly. Meanwhile, with the improvement of both consumption power and concept, people pay more attention to taking care of their own health, thus many types of household exercise and fitness equipment emerged.
The existing household exercise and fitness equipment is mainly classified into two types by function: one type is exercise equipment, such as massage chair and treadmill; the other type is measurement equipment, such as thermometer and glucometer. Up to now, there is still a gap in the market of developing fitness equipment for meridian stretching exercise with personalized and suitable angles and further regulating the meridians of the whole body in the aspect of combining the intelligentized health management with theories of the traditional Chinese medicine meridian and exercise for preserving health, which has a wide-ranging research space and market prospect.